I'm Gonna Make You Remember What Happened Last Night
by Ayu69
Summary: Smut Smut Smut Gay Smut Phan ( Dan x Phil ) Phil wakes up next to Dan but can't remember how they got there or what happened last night.


Phil's POV

I woke up in my 2 person bed as I felt myself strangely positioned on one side of the bed instead of sprawled across it. I was facing the wall, so I decided to turn on the other side. My head started to hurt: apparently I suffered from a severe hangover from last night. How much did I drink? The last thing I remembered was that I had to carry Dan home. He was probably smashed, and had a headache way worse than mine. I decided to check on him later, after I slept for a bit more. I looked down at myself, I wasn't wearing a shirt but I could feel I had boxers on. This was strange, since I always slept in pjs.

As I turned around, my eyes widened in shock. I wasn't the only one sleeping in this bed. That was the reason why I wasn't comfortable. Another person was laying right next to me. His back was barely covered by my massive duvet. His shirt was missing. His hair was dark brown and really ruffled, almost curly.

My eyes got even wider. I had a boy, half-naked (or even naked) next to me in bed. What the hell happened last night? And then, as if my eyes could get any bigger, I realised who was sleeping next to me.

"Dan?" I whispered hesitantly

He mumbled something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Dan" I said louder this time

He turned around and asked me "what?" his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Dan, why are you in my bed?" I asked curiously. Why didn't he panic or anything? He was sleeping next to me in bed after all. I didn't mind, but I thought he would.

"You don't remember, do you?" he said as he lifted himself in one elbow with a little bit of disappointment on his face

Dan's POV

He didn't remember. I was disappointed but mostly angry. How could he not remember? That was probably the best night of his life.

"I'm gonna make you remember" I promised him

He gave me a confused look and got up "to make some breakfast". I stayed for a few more minutes in bed, planning on how to tell him what happened. What if he would be disgusted or anything? He didn't seem disgusted last night, that's for sure. I decided to stop over-thinking and got out of bed. Phil was on the couch, watching tv. Apparently after he left the room, he decided to put a t-shirt on. God, he drove me crazy. He had such a perfect body. He seemed to be checking me out too, so I took my time looking. After a few moments he noticed I was staring, turned away, but I saw him blush a bit. An awkward silence fell so I asked him what we have for breakfast. He opened his mouth as if to answer but I cut him off

"Actually nevermind, I don't want breakfast right now"

I sat down next to him, maybe a bit too next to him, but he didn't seem to mind. I slowly placed my hand on his inner thigh and watched his expression change from concentration on whatever was on the tv, to confused lust.

Phil's POV

Dan entered the room, only in his boxers. The way he looked. I could've stared at him all day long. I don't think he ever realised how gorgeous he looked. Too bad he didn't walk around the flat dressed like this more. I wouldn't mind. I looked at his face and saw he was checking me out. God, I was checking him out too a few moments ago. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I quickly turned my face away.

We made a bit of small talk, if talking about breakfast is considered small talk. I was watching TV, ok not really watching. I was staring at the tv, while I was trying to remember exactly what happened last night. Dan sat next to me, dangerously close. And I say dangerously because I wanted him so bad but at the same time I knew I couldn't have him. As my thoughts were drifting away, I felt Dan's hand on my thigh.

"Dan?" Oh god, what was he doing?

"I promised I'd show you what happened last night" So I was right. Last night, with Dan. I stiffened, not knowing how to react but it felt so good. I didn't want him to stop.

He took his hand back and looked like he was about to get up and leave, not getting the response he wanted, so I grabbed his hand and placed it back on my thigh. He started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. I closed my eyes and pulled my head back, a small growled moan escaped my lips. This felt so right. I felt myself get a semi, but I wasn't even ashamed, I wanted him, and I wanted him to know that. A few seconds over, his hand wasn't there anymore.

Right when I opened my eyes, thinking I was still dreaming, I felt Dan's weight press on me. He was sitting in my lap, facing me. Dan started rubbing down against me. He looked at me, smiling, his eyes filled with lust. Gosh, this boy was driving me crazy. Suddenly, his lips crashed into mine and I couldn't think straight anymore. Actually, when did I ever think /straight/ around Dan? I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment. My hands were on the back of his neck, while his hands were exploring under my shirt. After a while, he took it off and threw it on the ground. I was mad, because that meant we had to break the kiss.

So after the shirt was on the floor I started kissing him more passionately than before. I felt his surprise and then I decided to go even further. I threw him on the couch, making him lie on his back and plunged on top of him, still kissing. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth, begging for entrance in his. He parted his lips gently, as his fingers were dancing on my back. I got chills of excitement down my spine. Dan broke the kiss to breathe and then kissed me again, but retracted long before what could be deemed as a satisfying amount of time.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it properly" I muttered, my lips crashing into his again. He didn't resist.

Dan soon started tracing patterns on my chest with his fingers. I started gently biting his neck, but got hungrier with each bite. He was going to have marks for at least a week after this. I noticed a few other bite marks near those.

"Did I make those too?" I asked him in a deep voice

He only managed to nod, as he was burying his hands deep in my hair

"Don't stop" he moaned

"Or what?"

"Just… please don't stop" he begged

I bit his neck again, and then got lower and lower with each kiss and bite until I reached the point where his skin met his boxers. I looked up at him, his head was pulled back and he was biting his lower lip. The things I wanted to do to this boy... I could feel his erection through his boxers, I grabbed them with my teeth and revealed a small portion of skin. I started biting it, as Dan slowly moaned my name. I then lifted myself up to his level and started kissing him. My tongue slipped in his mouth once more, as I started palming him. He was burning, and oh god, I wanted him so badly. When I couldn't take it anymore, I took off his boxers with a quick movement and started licking the head of his cock. My hand was going up and down, rubbing it all over and I noticed Dan's hands were struggling to grab something around the couch, trying to control himself. I gently sucked on the skin on the neck of his dick and he writhed under my touch, arching his back. Right when I thought he was about to climax, I stopped. I didn't want that yet.

"…just g-get in me" he whimpered, short on breath

I brutally turned him, so that his stomach was on the sofa, I wanted him right now. I wanted to be in him more than anything. I quickly threw my boxers away, and pressed his entry with my head. He was already stretched, probably from last night I figured. I wondered what else we did that night. The thought turned me on even more, if that was possible. I pushed myself inside him as a loud moan left Dan's lips. That got me even more motivate and I started throbbing harder and harder. Dan started whimpering, and I started stroking his cock with one of my hands as my other hand was clawing at his hips, gripping him tight. Without much warning, his breathing picked up, his moans getting whinier, as I pushed him over the edge. He came all over the sofa, and soon after I did the same, but inside him. He moaned again at the same time as I did.

"Aren't you a messy boy, Daniel?" I chuckled as I threw him off the sofa, landing on top.


End file.
